When Angels Deserve To Die
by Soran
Summary: Max is kidnapped my an escaped Voltaire, who has plans for the young blond. Rei is his only help, and will to stay alive. MR, and TK in future chapters.
1. Life Sucks, Ne?

Soran: Not that much reviews lately, huh?  
  
Subaru: Seems that way. ::Potato is thrown:: OW!!!  
  
Soran: It wasn't me!!!.......I was framed.  
  
Subaru: Were not!!!!! Your just scared of me.  
  
Soran: Oh you want to take me on?  
  
Subaru: Bring it on.  
  
Disclaimer: There they go, once again. I know for a fact that Subaru will win.  
  
Warnings: No Soran will.  
  
Disclaimer: I bet $98 that Subaru will.  
  
Warnings: Well...::Looks nervous:: I bet $2 that Soran will.  
  
Soran: T-T Not much confidence.  
  
Disclaimer: shut up women.  
  
Warnings: I thought they were guys?  
  
Disclaimer: There women!!!  
  
Warnings: I bet $85 that there guys.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I bet $1000000 that there girls.  
  
Note: ::Sighs:: We don't own anything.  
  
Warnings: This fic will contain mentions of rape, rape {Maybe}, lemons in later chappies, some naughty language, and adult situations. M/R, maybe some K/T on the side. ^.^!!  
  
***********************  
Chapter 1 Life Sucks, Ne?  
***********************  
  
After the tournament, we all went our different ways. I didn't wish to leave, but I had to. I said my good-byes to my friends, and my secret crush. He smiled at me, then embraced me right before I left. He gave me his address to write to him, which I will do. I will miss them all greatly, including my crush.  
  
Kai, are leader, will stay with Ty, cause he has no other places he could stay. I would stay here, in china. Kenny, Well, I'm not quite sure about him, he didn't say anything about it. But Rei, he will go back to China.  
  
My mom drove me away from the airport. I held back my tears, then waved to them. I was silent on the way home, and my mom could sense it. "Max, hunny, whats wrong?"  
  
I didn't answer her. But, I knew she really wanted to know. "I'm just going to miss everyone. They've been a family to me."  
  
I heard my mother sigh. "Don't worry, you'll see them again." I nodded my head, so she wouldn't ask anymore questions. I still wished I could of staid with Rei.  
  
I woke up early next morning. It kind of startled me, cause I usually sleep in, at least when I'm not going to school. I took a glance at my clock, seeing that it was only 7:09 A.M. Perfect, I'm up early, and I can't go back to sleep. {What is wrong Max?}  
  
{Oh...Draciel, its nothing. Go back to sleep.}  
  
{As you wish} I felt him leave, then I got up. I walked out of my room, and into our kitchen. "Hey Max." I looked up, seeing my mom drinking coffee. "Well, I'm off to work." I nodded, and walked over to the front window. "Oh, I have to do something real quick." I then notice a dark figure was standing behind my moms car.  
  
I watched that figured, then it was gone. 'What was that all about?' I turned around, watching my mom grabbing some things then left the house. Meanwhile, I turned on the news. "Be on the look out, Voltaire has escaped prison. Please inform the police if you have seen him. He is dangerous, with a high explosive with him. If you have an information on his where abouts, please contact the nearest police station, fast!! Now, on with the weather. Take it George."  
  
"Thankyou Bob, now todays weather wi-" He shut the Tv off. I faintly heard my mothers car turn on. I gazed out the window, then sighed. Well, intill school starts, I'm stuck here.  
  
I jumped, hearing a knock at my front door. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and walked towards the door. "Who is it?" I called out.  
  
It was silence. "Mail service, package for Mr. Max." I opened the door, only to bite back a scream.  
  
In the door way, Voltaire stood. He gazed down on my little form. "Voltaire!?" I was pushed back, landing on the floor. I quickly tried to run away, but was caught from around my waist.  
  
"Shut it you brat!!" Voltaire hissed into my ear. I felt him pick me up. I was met with the floor of his kitchen. I soon felt rope around my wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, scared.  
  
"I'm taking you with me, to use as bait for your friends." I shivered, then was lifted again.  
  
"My mom will call the cops!!!! She-"  
  
"She's going to die." I stared wide eyed.  
  
"What?" I asked, holding back my tears as hard as he could.  
  
"I put at bomb on her car. It should explode soon, while shes driving to work." I listened as the dark man chuckled. "I stole that bomb, and we'll see if it works." I was carried into my room. "Wheres you blade?" I didn't answer, still shock. "Answer, or I'll find it and destroy it."  
  
"....Its on my dresser." He smirked and grabbed it.  
  
"There, thats a good boy." He carried me out, and soon he was out of the house. There was a black car in the park way. He pushed me into the black car, then got in. He cut the rope from my hands, then handed me my blade.  
  
I took it, still shocked and scared. My mom was going to die, and I was going to be held hostage, so my friends can come save me. Please, he doesn't hurt anyone...If not, then hurt only me, and not my friends.  
  
For the last week, I've been under ground. He contacted each and everyone of my friends, and they told the police. I know, cause he beat me for that. He would abuse me when my friends did something he didn't want them to do. He told the ransom, he wanted Kai. He said, if they give him Kai, the would set me free. Of course I didn't want anyone hurt, so I kicked him. I then received a harsh beating for that.  
  
I sighed, trying to get free. He hand cuffed me to a bar from the wall. He used a large computer to talk to the others. I watched as he turned it on, and dialed everyones number. I looked at the screen, seeing each of their faces. Usually Voltaire would hide me, so I couldn't see my friends, and this was the first time that I was going to see them, since we all broke apart. "So, are you going to send yourself in Kai?"  
  
Nobody answered. Rei then saw me. "Max!!!!!"  
  
Everybody looked up, the sighed with relief that I was Ok. Then, something scared all of us. Voltaire began to laugh, his evil laughter echoed around me. "You better get one last glance at the pretty face of his. Since you don't want to hand over my grandson, I think I'll experiment with him instead." I heard them gasp. "Say goodbye."  
  
I close my eyes, then knowing I was going to get the worst abuse ever when I said this. "Rei, Were underground, right under the tournament grounds!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled out.  
  
Voltaire turned around and glared at me. He walked over, not bothering to turn off his computer. Everybody watched as he backhanded me. I fell back from the force, and my wrist cut as I fell. He glared at me, then turned back to the computer. "Are you alright Max?"  
  
I nodded, my cheek still hurting. Then, the computer was shut off. Voltaire glanced at me, with an evil smirk on his features.  
  
He uncuffed me, then started to walk towards a metal bed. He put me on it, then grabbed a couple of wires, and pushed them into my skin. I screamed from the pain, but then felt my eyes start to drift. He had put something in me, so that I would sleep.  
  
I glance up, then blushed. I was cat like eyes in front of my own, and I knew who they belonged too. "Rei!" I jumped up, then screamed in pain.  
  
"Shh, calm down." He pushed me back down onto the bed, then ran his hands through my long blond hair.....Long blond hair?! He went to sit up, but was pushed back down. "No moving." I bit my lip. "Calm down. Were taking you to the hospital. Thanks for telling us where you were, or we wouldn't have found Voltaire." I still wanted one question answered. "I know what your thinking. We didn't have enough time to save you, from this." He gazed at my body, making me blush.  
  
"Whats wrong? What did he do?"  
  
I watched him sigh. "He first put you to sleep. Then, began to work on you. He turned you into a girl." I started wide eyed. "He was going to make us pay, by turning you against us. He was going to brain wash you, then do many bad things." I nodded, understanding when he said 'Bad Things'. "But don't worry, I'm here now." I smiled. "Even if you look different, that won't change a thing between us." He embraced me. I didn't know if I should be happy, or sad.  
  
***************  
End of Chapter 1  
***************  
  
Soran: So, that the end of chappie one.  
  
Subaru: More to come soon.  
  
Soran: Yay!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Wow. Oh, and so I win my bet, Are you girls or guys?  
  
Soran: Well last time I check I was a guy. ::Pulls up shirt:: Yep, I'm a guy.  
  
Subaru: o.O....::Does the same:: I'm a guy!!!!!!!  
  
Warnings: I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Receives money::  
  
Disclaimer: ::Mutters:: I can't believe that!!!!!!! All that money!!!!!....Who won the fight?  
  
Soran: I did, cause...I'm the author.  
  
Subaru: Well so am I!!!!  
  
Soran: But....I'm a better kisser.  
  
Subaru: ::glares:: Are not.  
  
Soran: But thats beside the point.  
  
Subaru: No it isn't!!!!!  
  
Soran: ::Sighs:: Lemon in maybe the third chapter. 


	2. The Angel Is Falling

Soran: Hehe, we continue.  
  
Subaru: Yay!!!!  
  
Soran: You seem cheerful.  
  
Subaru: I know. ^-^! We have so many reviews!!  
  
Soran: Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!! I feel so happy.  
  
Siren: o.O...We don't own anything.  
  
Soran: Weren't you on vacation?  
  
Eve: We got back early. ^-^!!!!!  
  
Soran: Then....Where is disclaimer and warnings?  
  
***************** Middle of Nowhere *****************  
  
Disclaimer: Now, how did we get here?  
  
Warnings: I told you to take a left at Brazil!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No you said right.  
  
Warnings: I said left!!!!  
  
****** Studio ******  
  
Soran: O.O.....My warnings and disclaimer are gone. T.T!!  
  
Eve: Hehe....Warnings are in last chappie.  
  
Siren: Let the fic begin.  
  
Subaru: Thats my line.  
  
Soran: Actually its mine.  
  
***************************  
Chapter 2: The Angel Is Falling  
***************************  
  
I didn't want to leave Rei's side, but I was forced to. Once reaching the hospital, I was rushed into a room. The doctors took my blood. It did take 5 doctors to hold me down, while taking the blood. I'm now just laying in the bed. I had on the stupid white gown they gave to everybody here.  
  
I couldn't do anything, there was nothing to do. I faintly notice someone come into the room. "How are you doing, Max?"  
  
I stood up, smiling. The green cat eyes gazed at me. "I'm doing Ok, Rei."  
  
He sat on a chair by my bed. "Thats good. The doctor says you can come home with one of us." I sat up.  
  
"My mother!!!!!! Voltaire said that he killed her." I tried to hold back my tears.  
  
"...Yes, he did. She was driving to her office....And then while getting out of her car, it blew up." A few tears escaped my eyes, as I closed them tightly. He got up, embracing me. "Shh, its Ok. I'm here now, we all are." I leaned into his hold.  
  
"Mom.....I have no other relatives....that I could live with." I felt his hand run through my hair.  
  
"Shh, calm down. You can come live with me, or one of the others." I nodded.  
  
"I'll live with you. Tyson might not have enough room, with Kai living with him."  
  
He pulled back, grinning. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure, they have an extra room."  
  
"But, from what I heard, they only had one spare room, and Kai should be living in it."  
  
The grin never disappeared. "Oh, theres a spare room alright." I thought over what he said, then blushed. "Time for you to go back to sleep."  
  
"But....I'm not sleepy." I protested.  
  
He smiled. "Just try to, you'll need your strength." I watched as he left the room. My eyes began to feel heavy, so I closed them. I yawned, then fell into a deep rest.  
  
I awoke to a pushing on my arm. I gaze up, seeing those same green cat like eyes. "Rei, I'm still sleepy." I said, turning over.  
  
I heard him chuckle. "Come on sleepy, time to wake up. The doctor said you could leave." I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Mariah let me borrow some of her close, so you could wair them." He handed me a bag. "I'll be outside the door, come out when your ready to go."  
  
He left me alone, so I could dress my self. I hurried and put on the clothes. They were blue baggy pants, that hung low on my hips. The shirt was white, and covered me to my thighs. I walked out of the room, seeing Rei.  
  
"Lets go, we can walk. My house isn't far from here." I walked beside him. "Oh, and Mariah lives with me as well. She says she'll get herself a house, when she gets enough money."  
  
"Where does she work?" I ask.  
  
"She hasn't told me yet." We stop at a wooden house. I followed him as he walked up to the house. He opened the door for me, letting me enter. I smiled, and entered the house. We walked into another room, it appeared to be a dining room. I then notice someone else was in the room.  
  
Mariah squealed and ran up to us. She gave a large hug to Rei, who was trying to breathe. "Are you hurt, Rei?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mariah." He said, smiling.  
  
He turned to me. "Hey Max!!" She gave me a little hug.  
  
"Hi." I said, glaring at her. She ignored me and gave him another hug. "Rei, where will I stay?"  
  
He turned to me again, smiling. "You'll share with Mariah." I nodded.  
  
Soon, we were all at a table, eating dinner. I was quiet, only glaring at Mariah. She ignored me, and talked to Rei. Through out the whole dinner I was quiet, I didn't need to say anything. I guickly finished my dinner and put it in the sink. "I'm going to sleep." Rei stood up, smiling.  
  
"Yell my name if you need anything." I smiled softly, and nodded. I watched as they both got up, and went to put there dishes in the sink. I went to the room, that I would share with Mariah. I sat on my bed, then laid down.  
  
I couldn't sleep. I glance at the clock, it was 11:09 Pm. I laid down on the bed at 9:34 Pm. I glance at the empty room. 'Where is Mariah?' I sat up, then got off my bed. I walked out of the room, then heard some talking in Rei's room.  
  
I became curious, and leaned against the wall, and began to walk towards his room. I listened to there conversation. "Come on Rei!!!!!!! We've been together for a really long time!"  
  
"Mariah, I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Please, I need this. We need to be together, permanently."  
  
"Stop it! Max isn't that far off-"  
  
"Screw that bitch!!! I know whats wrong, you love that bitch!!!!!"  
  
"No, Mariah don't cry."  
  
I heard her start to cry, but I knew those were fake tears. "Then, just grant me this wish."  
  
"I can't, were not lovers. Were only frie-mph!!" I gaze into the room, then gasped.  
  
They both kissed one another. It sickened me. I gave another gasp, they then turned to me. I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, making more tears come out. Rei tore away from her, then turned to me. I didn't see any more, I wanted to be far away.  
  
I ran, out of the room, and then out of the house. I suddenly felt water on me, and took notice that it was raining. I didn't mind though, and I continued to run. I cried harder, picking up my speed. I didn't know where I was going, but it was going to be far away from here.  
  
I ran into a park, then fell on the wet grass. I cried harder, my heart felt like it was broken in half. I then began to calm down, but my heart was still broken. "Why?" I asked out to no one.  
  
"Whats wrong, pretty one?" I turn around, seeing a teen, a little older then me. He reminded me of someone.  
  
"Tala?"  
  
He nodded, smiling. He held out his hand, and I took it. I wiped off my tears, then gave him a soft smile. "What has you so upset?"  
  
I gaze down at the grass. "I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Rei's looking for you."  
  
I glared at him. "I don't care." He chuckled. "Whats so funny?!"  
  
"He looked pretty upset, like you do. I'll tell him where you are." He began to leave.  
  
"NO!!!!!!! I don't want him to find me. He'll only bring me back.....And I don't want to go back." I said, starting to cry again.  
  
"Theres no need for tears. Calm down, Rei is really upset."  
  
"Fine....Tell him where I am. I'm staying here." I sat down on the ground. I listened as the footsteps faded.  
  
My eyes are probably red, from crying. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I tried to stop crying, but it didn't work. It only made me hurt more inside and make me cry harder. "Max!!"  
  
I gaze up, and was soon embraced. I didn't move an inch, still crying. I put my head on his shoulder and cried harder. He rubbed my back, trying to make me stop crying. "Don't....Just leave me." I said, crying harder.  
  
He pulled back, brushing the tears away. "I'm not leaving you. Come on, we need to get back." I shook my head, then stood up.  
  
"No!!!! I'm not going back." I turned around, and began to run away. I heard him call out to me. My face landed in the dirt, as he jumped on me. "Get off of me!!" I sat on my knees, then felt his arms circle me.  
  
"No...I won't let you leave." I seem to cry harder. He turned me around, and brushed away my tears. "Whats wrong? Why don't you want to come back?"  
  
I pushed him away, then looked down as I cried harder. He then moved my hands out of the way and embraced me again. "Why? Why wont you let me die?"  
  
He was silent, then spoke. "I care about you to much." I wanted to run off, and die.  
  
"Please, just let me die!!!!"  
  
He did the unexpected {An: Well, we were expecting it. ^-^!!} He lifted my chin, then brushed his lips over mine. I started wide eyed. "I won't let you die cause....I love you."  
  
****************  
End of Chapter 2  
****************  
  
Soran: Hehe, fluffy.  
  
Siren: ::Staring wide eyed:: And you left it there?!?!?!  
  
Eve: What did we do to have a cliffie?!?!?! And here!!!!!! Of all spots!!!!!!  
  
Subaru: How could you, Soran?!  
  
Soran: Hey, I'm not the only author!!!! If I'm going down, your coming with me!!  
  
Subaru: Curses. T-T!!! 


End file.
